A Date with Kirk
by Pickle Juice
Summary: What happens when Lorelei gets dared to go on a date with (gasp) Kirk? This is sure to be interesting...
1. Default Chapter

A Date with Kirk  
  
Chapter 1: The Dare  
  
Lorelei walked into Luke's Diner. Everything was so familiar here. All the faces of the Stars Hollow locals, all the smells and sounds, and even Luke's brisk manner is just accepted as part of the package. Kirk was sitting forlornly in the corner, alone, as usual.  
She sat down at her usual spot at the counter. "Hi," she said to Luke as he started scrubbing the counters near her.  
"Hi," he replied. "What do you want?" he asked.  
"Just a cup of coffee." She said with a sparkle in her eyes. "I feel so sorry for Kirk, sitting there alone day after day."  
"Why?" asked Luke as he continued to scrub. "Lots of people sit by themselves."  
"It's just that Kirk looks like he expects someone to be there. Like he gets stood every day."  
"I wouldn't put it past him," Luke mumbled.  
"What was that?" she asked, even though she had heard what he'd said.  
"Nothing. He annoys me too. He doesn't order anything. When I ask him what he wants, he just sighs and says give me a few more minutes. Well, pretty soon a few minutes turn into hours and he just took up my table for the whole morning."  
"Don't you think we should do something?" she asked.  
Luke stopped scrubbing. "What can we do? No, I don't think so. I remember the last time you convinced me to set Kirk up with Gypsy and we all know how that went."  
"Oh, c'mon," Lorelei pleaded. "It wasn't that bad."  
"Oh, it wasn't that bad," said Luke in a high-pitched sarcastic voice that didn't suit him at all. "It wasn't that bad, his black eye cleared up in a week."  
"Well," said Lorelei, knowing she had been beaten. "I still think we should do something. That's right we."  
Luke's face suddenly lit up. "I have an idea."  
"What?"  
"I dare you to go on a date with Kirk."  
"What?" Lorelei repeated a little louder this time.  
"I dare you to go on a date with Kirk." Luke sat back with his arms folded across his chest and adjusted his red baseball cap. "I'll give you twenty dollars." He saw that Lorelei was still unsure. "Fine then, fifty dollars."  
"Done," said Lorelei. She started for the door, then turned around. "Wait, what's in it for you?"  
A big grin exploded on Luke's face. "He'll be so busy telling the world that he went on a date with Lorelei Gilmore, that he won't come into my diner anymore." 


	2. Chapter Two: Laying down the rules and M...

Chapter Two: Laying down the rules and M&Ms  
  
Lorelei sat at her usual spot at Luke's diner, twirling an M&M bag between her fingers while Luke watched her irritated. "Why don't you just open it?" he asked exasperated.  
"Because I don't want to ruin the pretty bag," she responded in a baby voice. "Don't you think it's pretty, Luke?" she held the bag up in his face.  
"Yeah, gorgeous," he said as he snatched the bag from her ands and ripped open one end of it.  
"Oh Luke! You messed it up." He didn't respond, but instead grabbed his coffeepot, and went to serve coffee to one of his customers.  
When he got back, Lorelei was sorting the M&Ms into different piles according to color. "What are you doing now?" he asked.  
"Well," she appeared to be thinking heavily. "Whenever I buy M&Ms, I always sort them by color. I eat the blue ones first, then the red, then the yellow, then the green, and last the brown."  
"Why?" asked Luke, a smiled played on his lips.  
"That's the order of my favorite M&Ms."  
"You have favorite M&Ms?" it was more of a statement than a question. "Lorelei, they all taste exactly the same!"  
"I beg to differ," she replied in a forceful voice, pretending to be insulted. "Blue tastes like blue berries, red tastes a mixture between cherry and watermelon, yellow has a sour lemon taste, green tastes like apples, and brown is just chocolate."  
"They do not, they taste exactly the same. I bet you can't tell the difference."  
"Whoa, slow down mister," she said holding out her hands. "One bet at a time, what's going to be the rules for the first one?"  
"Ok," said Luke leaning down towards her. "Number one" he said ticking off his fingers. "No ditching him before the end of the date. No, going to the bathroom and climbing out windows, Lorelei."  
She nodded her head solemnly.  
"Number two, you have to be conversing the whole time. No empty spaces in between. I want that whole date filled."  
"And number three, the date has to be and hour and a half."  
"And if I do this," said Lorelei slowly. "I get fifty dollars?"  
"That's right," answered Luke.  
"No loopholes?" asked Lorelei, still skeptical.  
"No loopholes," said Luke reassuringly. They both looked over at Kirk who was, at the moment, waving a pencil back and forth with his thumb and index finger. The pencil flew out of his hands. Kirk leaned back in his chair trying to catch it in midair and fell flat on his back.  
Lorelei looked back at Luke. "Make it seventy-five." 


End file.
